The invention relates to vehicle mirrors, and particularly to exterior mirrors for large truck and other similar vehicles. Typically, mirror support assemblies include a C-shape support arm which attaches to the vehicle at its free ends. In addition, the stabilizer arm is often used that extends from the vehicle to the support arm to support the mirror head in a more stable manner. Previously, stabilizer arms provided have a connection between the stabilizer arm and the support arm which can be disconnected. This allows the mirror to be folded for washing and other purposes, and also prevents the mirror from breaking if it should strike an object. Previous connectors for stabilizer arms have used a rubber insert to place a friction in the connector joint so the stabilizer arm is held in place. However, the rubber wears and loses its friction fit. Since the rubber is not very compressible, the rubber tip that provides the friction can only be compressed a certain amount. When that rubber insert wears on the friction surface, it loses its fit.
In accordance with the present invention a release spring is preloaded in the connector housing and the insert is made from a polymer material for reduced wear. Reduced wear on the friction fit due to wear will be negligible in this case. The release spring is exert a fairly constant load on the insert and there will be little wear of the insert since it is a polymer material.
The prior art stabilizer arm connector assembly also has problems in that three parts are utilized that must be fitted together. The rubber insert must be fitted inside the guide block that the rubber insert is fitted into, and then those two parts must be fitted into a corresponding slot or opening in the connector joint. To fit the rubber insert properly into the guide block, and then fit the parts into the connector housing, are sometimes difficult. It the parts are not fitted correctly then the stabilizer arm does not function properly.
According to the present invention only two parts are required to be provided. A receiver connector having a narrow slot and a biasing element received in the slot which is low in cost, and applies a fairly consistent load.